unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Larry Koopa
Larry Koopa is the second youngest of Bowser's Koopalings. He is 14 and enjoys cussing at old ladies and being a general public menace. He received his first ASBO at age 7 and is one of the most dangerous chav's ever to come into being. He is nicknamed Cheesy. Destiny for Fame No, he didn't appear on Total Drama Island, you idiot! Larry eventually got figured out by Shigeru Miyamoto that he was one of Bowser's kids, and he got hired to work with NintenDO. He appeared in five or six shames before his downfall (below) Appearances in shames Larry has appeared in several shames. Sonicman the black night Larry and the Koopalings appeared in this Shame but where all penguins for some weird reason. He was turned into a Pickle in the middle of the shame but at the end he was turned back into a Koopaling. Obey wario, destroy mario He appears a boss on the haters side here he had to be roundhouse kicked to the moon after that he got captured by aliens and he was made their king but he later returned to the UnWorld. Mario and Luigi super star shmaga Here he and the other koopalings sued Bowser and were adopted by Cackletta. He attacks by using kung fu. After he was defeated. Mario hoops 5 on 5 He appeared in this shame as the team captain of the koopaling krunchers which is a team that. He and the other koopalings are in. New Stupid Mario Bros PII Larry along with the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. appear as bosses in the newest Mario shame New Stupid Mario Bros Pii. He is the 1st and 2nd boss in World 1. Fail Adventures of Mama Luigi He was gonna appeaor on the fail adventures of Mama Luigi but they couldn't find a gay enough voice actor and no other reason. Downfall Eventually, people got scared by Larry because of his personality, and they knew NintenDO's games would be ruined by him. To prevent multiple lawsuits...Shigeru attempted to fire Larry. However... His Last Shame When NintenDO wanted to fire Larry, he said he had to appear in one final shame...that he got to come up with the main idea for! Because of his personality, he chose Dead Ninten, and he chose to be the main ****wad, making more people hate him, and making NintenDO one step closer to firing him. They then called Larry to Iwata's office. Iwata said something like, "I'm sorry, but Dead Ninten has been banned on several occasions, and it's looking to be your fault. To prevent our bankruptcy by lawsuit, I'm firing you now. Larry said something like, "WTFWTFWTFWTF?!?!" giving him ANOTHER ASBO. R.I.P. He then bought out a flat to live in, began to play on the pre-installed X-Box, when he got arrested for multiple ASBOs within the process of six months. His sentence: IMMEDIATE EXECUTION. And so he died, and Nobody bothered to revive him, with or without Napoleon Bonaparte's permission. Category:Villains Category:Bad People Category:Guys Category:Cheese Haters Category:Haters Category:Cupcake Eaters Category:Evil people Category:Evil Category:Freaks Category:Maniacally Evil People who kill lotsa other people. Category:Maniacs Category:Cheese Lovers Category:THE EVIL ONES